¿Odio? ¿Amor? Quien sabe
by Mary Kurosagakii
Summary: Si había algo que realmente odiaba Kuroha, era la inocencia del amnésico, o más bien, la inocencia con la que le engañaba en cada momento en el cual ambos estaban en cautiverio. O eso quería creer. (KonohaxKuroha) Yaoi.


Bueno.. Hola :D

Soy primeriza, una novata, un pollito que a penas aprende a volar ;u; y, no soy la mejor redactora del mundo, eso está clarisimo. Igual, aún así, espero que les guste esta historia.

**Los personajes usados en esta historia, no son de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen a Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**

**Esto contiene YAOI así que si no te gusta, por favor, no lo leas.**

* * *

><p>Silencio.<p>

Eso era lo que ponía la atmosfera bastante tensa, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a eso desde que había quedado encerrado en "aquel lugar". Y con "aquel lugar" se refería a un abismo sin nombre al cual había sido destinado a vivir por siempre.

O bueno, hasta que encontrase una jodida forma de salir de ahí.

"Albino de mierda" pensó, maldiciendo por décima quinta vez en ese rato, mientras miraba el cristalino techo que se asemejaba al agua, mismo que lo reflejaba a el mismo. Hasta que escucho pasos fue que se sentó en el piso, posando su mirada en la puerta que ahora se abría y en quien estaba tras ella. Ah diablos, de nuevo él.

Konoha no parecía muy interesado en lo que hacía el azabache, a decir verdad, lo único que quería encontrar era comida, ya tenía mucho tiempo en que no la probaba y sinceramente, creía que en cualquier minuto moriría de hambre. Aunque, sorprendemente, se encontraba tal cual entro a aquel mundo, como si no fuese ya una necesidad el comer.

Volviendo a lo importante… Kuroha imaginaba una y mil formas de matar al de mirada magenta.

¿Odio? Pff, no, ¿Cómo creen?

–Tengo hambre.

–Entonces come.

–No hay nada para comer y tengo hambre. – volvió a recalcar, como si esperara que mágicamente el de orbes ámbar le diese comida. Pero, Kuroha quería darle algo… Algo que no era precisamente comida.

Sí que lo iba a matar, pero por ahora, tendría que ser paciente, no era eso tan difícil, ¿Cierto? Contener su rabia y las ganas de golpearlo y gritarle que era su culpa el que estuviesen atrapados ahí, no era endemoniadamente difícil, ¡¿Cierto?!

–Como sea, deja de fastidiar. – respondió después de unos segundos de silencio, desviando la mirada con cierta irritación. El albino tan solo lo abrazo por detrás, recargando su mentón en el hombro derecho de su contrario. Su respiración estaba chocando contra una parte de su cuello que no estaba expuesta a la prenda que llevaba en el cuello siempre. Eso bastó para tensar a Kuroha.

Quizás para el de cabellos negros sería difícil de comprender, pero para Konoha el significaba… Algo más que "el asesino de sus amigos" o si bien, en la INOCENTE mente de él, era más que un "amigo o hermano". Valga la redundancia.

–Kuro, estoy aburrido. – comentó, acariciando las hebras finas y negruzcas que eran atadas en una simple y baja coleta, misma que desató en un instante, para tener un mejor tacto del cabello de su "amigo". Los delicados y lacios hilos reposaban sobre los hombros de su amado Kuro, como solía decirle de cariño, al ser una versión totalmente distorsionada a él.

Si había algo que realmente odiaba Kuroha, era la inocencia del amnésico, o más bien, la inocencia con la que le engañaba en cada momento en el cual ambos estaban en cautiverio. O eso quería creer.

–Pues ve a buscar comida y desparécete por un rato. – de forma cortante, desvió la mirada, mientras un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, podía sentir claramente la respiración del otro en esa zona tan sensible en él.

– ¿Por qué Kuro es tan malo conmigo? – y de un momento a otro, Konoha ya estaba sobre él. Se le había tirado encima, haciendo que Kuroha terminara en el piso boca abajo, con el otro sobre él, en su espalda.

– ¡Q-quítateme de encima, autista! – ofendió, sabía que era muy sensible y que con ello, tal vez dejase de molestar, pero ocurrió lo contrario.

– ¿Qué es autoesista?

–Autista, idiota.

–. . .

– ¡Agh! Es… es una persona que… ¡Que es como tú! – no recibió más de respuesta que un Konoha ladeando la cabeza, con completa confusión que, si fuese posible, tuviese hasta signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza. Ah, pero que si era estúpido.

Se volteó, ahora quedando encima de Konoha, pero dándole la espalda. No es como si estuviese indefenso. ¡Ja, por favor! ¿El? ¿Indefenso? Sí, claro. El que asesinó incontables veces a un grupo de chicos por varias rutas, era indefenso.

–Kuro…–volvió a llamar, abrazándolo y acomodándose aún en esa incómoda posición. Se quedó tanto tiempo así, sin moverse, que la serpiente podría jurar que se había dormido.

Tenía que ser una broma.

Volvió a suspirar e intentó levantarse, pero Konoha se lo impidió, aferrándose a él fuertemente, rodeándolo con sus piernas también, como si su vida dependiese de ello.

– ¿Qué estupidez haces ahora? – preguntó, arqueando una ceja, estaba llegando a su límite.

–Yo quiero mucho a Kuro.

– ¿Aja? Pues "Kuro" no te quiere, ahora suéltame o terminarás lamentándolo.

– ¿Por qué no me quiere?

– ¿Por qué, dices? – Ohh si, ya basta, ya había tenido suficiente. – ¡Porque por TÚ culpa, estamos encerrados aquí y no podemos salir y todo porque fuiste un idiota que no supo valorar su maldito deseo y se sacrificó por una mocosa engreída pudiendo haber deseado otra cosa! ¡¿Qué tan imbécil se tiene que ser?! – finalizó, soltando del agarre y poniéndose de pie, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. El de ropas blancas solo se había quedado callado, mirándolo fijamente. Al poco rato también se enderezó y caminó hacia la puerta.

–Lo siento. – susurró en un hilo de voz suave y tímido y con ello se fue.

Kuroha volvió a su posición inicial. Se recostó en el suelo y se quedó pensativo por un buen rato. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Por su lado, Konoha, simplemente se sentó, recargado en la puerta. No le gustaba que le gritaran, lo hacían sentir culpable. No lo comprendía, el solo trató de salvar a sus amigos. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiese pedido otra cosa? Estaba claro que Hibiya no sería feliz, ni Hiyori, ni nadie más. Aunque, si hubiese deseado algo para Kuroha… ¿El habría sido feliz? ¿Al precio de qué? Él había causado mucho daño a sus amigos utilizando su cuerpo. Eso no estaba bien, hasta por donde podía entender.

Pero aun así él quería ayudar a Kuroha.

–Mm… Ayudar…

Ahora que lo pensaba, que el supiera, Kuroha no tenía amigos, no tenía AMOR. Debería sentirse muy solo.

–Ya sé que hacer. Creo…– se dijo a sí mismo, mientras una sonrisa traviesa -y nada propia de él- se dibujaba en sus labios.

Le iba a dar amor.

– ¿Kuro sigue enojado conmigo? – preguntó, interrumpiendo la atmosfera tranquila en la cual el pelinegro se hallaba durmiendo. Este no respondió, por lo que Konoha dedujo, seguía dormido.

Esta era su oportunidad, para DISCULPARSE. No perdió tiempo, y tomo lugar sobre el abdomen del de mirada dorada, despertándole por el peso que se había creado. Una presión… ¿Deliciosa?

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Tú de nuevo? ¿Ahora qué quieres? – cuestionó con reproche.

–Vine a disculparme con Kuro. Y a cumplir su deseo. Me di cuenta de que el está enojado conmigo, porque no desee nada para él. Debes sentirte muy triste y solo. Yo también me sentía así, hasta que conocí a Shintaro-kun y a mis amigos. Así que haré que Kuro también sienta lo que es el amor. – explicó con suma tranquilidad, haciendo breves pausas y sonriendo levemente, acercándose al rostro de Kuroha. No tenía idea de que haría así que le tocaba experimentar.

– ¿Qué carajo…? ¿Qué cosa estas diciendo ahora? ¡Claro que yo no me siento a-… ¡Ah! – su oración fue cortada por el roce del dedo de Konoha en uno de sus pezones por sobre la ropa. Este, al ver la reacción del ser debajo de él, tan solo continúo con ello, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su cara. – ¿¡S-se puede saber que… Diablos estás haciendo!? – intentó sacárselo de encima, pero Konoha estaba decidido y también puso de su parte, aferrándose como anteriormente lo había hecho, quitándole la prenda del cuello. Ahora que Kuroha lo pensaba… No estaba tan mal. Estaba algo aburrido, casi muriéndose al no encontrar nada interesante. Tal vez sería un buen pasatiempo.

Un muy interesante y divertido pasatiempo.

Se dejó llevar, quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar el albino. A continuación, Konoha lamió el cuello de Kuroha, como si fuese una paleta, lenta y delicadamente, mordiendo una que otra vez, siendo paciente con cada pedacito de piel, podía escuchar los leves y muy callados suspiros de su contrario, el cual solo se mantenía quieto, hace unos minutos que había dejado de forcejear. ¿Le gustaba? No lo sabía, pero tenía una pequeña esperanza.

La molesta camisa no le dejaba proseguir, así que sin más, se la quitó, junto a la de manga larga, dejando la mitad de su cuerpo al descubierto. Ahora que lo notaba, ambos eran extremadamente pálidos. Bueno, en si serían la misma persona, pero separada, ¿Cierto? En esos instantes no se iba a detener a pensar en otras cosas que no tuviesen que ver con Kuroha y esos lindos botoncitos rosados, que eran lo único que marcaba la diferencia en su blancuzco pecho.

La curiosidad se apodero de él y, por inercia, se acercó a uno de aquellos timbres, dándole una lamida pequeña, suave. De regalo logro escuchar un pequeño gemido, no muy fuerte, pero si claro.

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó y volvió a repetir la acción, recibiendo más gemidos. Kuroha estaba pensando "seriamente" si darle derecho a oírlos o guardárselos para él.  
>Konoha lo volvió a hacer, dando paso a numerosas más lamidas, una tras otra y de paso, una pequeña mordidita.<p>

Kuroha no hacía más que suspirar, mordiéndose el labio de forma leve, retorciéndose de la misma forma.

Entonces Konoha descendió, hasta su ombligo, jugando con este por pura curiosidad, metiendo su lengua y con la misma haciendo movimientos circulares. En ese momento, el de mirada dorada no pudo evitar soltar un gemido un poco más fuerte, acompañado de varios jadeos cada vez que la lengua del albino se detenía para delinear la circules del pequeño hoyo.

Por su parte, el que dominaba en aquel momento, Konoha, decidió bajar un poco más, pero el pantalón no se lo permitía, así que, de un momento a otro, también lo bajo. No es como si le importase mucho a Kuroha, pero esa simple acción le hizo sonrojarse por completo.

Lamió su vientre, sintiendo una presión en su propio cuerpo, específicamente, en sus pantalones.

–Kuro… Me duele. – tocó su entrepierna ligeramente, con la yema de sus dedos, vaya que se sentía raro.

El llamado sonrió con malicia y empujo al otro, haciendo que callera de sentón en el piso y luego, bajo sus pantalones y el bóxer con leve desesperación, y sin delicadeza, hizo algo que Konoha no creyó posible.

– ¡Ahh! – gimió al sentir la calidez de la boca de Kuroha rodear esa parte tan delicada de su anatomía. Chupó, lamió, beso, repetidas veces, estimulando la punta con su lengua, succionando la deliciosa esencia del líquido pre seminal, sintiendo como la entrepierna de Konoha se hacía más y más grande en su boca, más caliente, más excitante.

Finalmente, Konoha llego al orgasmo, liberándose en la boca de Kuroha, quien trago el líquido.

–Escucha muy bien, amnésico, lo que se viene, es mejor. – sus palabras estaban llenas de lujuria y malicia y empezó a masturbarle, de forma rápida, para despertar su miembro lo antes posible.  
>Una vez hecho, se posicionó sobre él, empezando a descender de forma lenta y… No, ¿Para qué mentir? Lo hizo de forma rápida, casi violenta y ansiosa, sin importar el que si antes era virgen y podría doler. –Bienvenido al interior de mis entrañas. – bromeó.<p>

De hecho, el dolor de ser desgarrado por dentro fue lo que más le gusto.

Ambos soltaron un sonoro gemido, echando sus cabezas hacia atrás, era algo increíble, grandioso, exquisito. Sin ninguna delicadeza, Kuroha empezó el vaivén, arriba, abajo, ¿Lento? Mejor dicho rápido, sin importar el cuanto sus piernas se cansaran por los seguidos movimientos casi frenéticos. La deleitosa sensación del miembro de Konoha, tocando su próstata, era… Inigualable.

Sus gemidos despedazaban su garganta, no eran gritos, pero si eran bastantes fuertes. ¿Quién iba a oírlos sino era Konoha? Nadie, exacto. Así que no importaba, ¿Cierto? Pronto, esos mismos gemidos, se volvieron carcajadas, mismas que excitaban y enduraban más a Konoha, quien sonrió levemente, mientras lo abrazaba de las caderas, acelerando el ritmo, claro, si es que se podía.

– ¡Jajajajaja, maravilloso, se siente maravilloso! ¡Me encanta! – siguió riendo. –¿Quién diría que el inocentón del Mekameka sería el primerito en tener sexo? Jajajajaja, maravilloso, maravilloso, ¡Se siente tan… Tan rico! – ya en esos momentos, se negaba a controlar sus palabras. Pero, ¿Cuándo lo había hecho? Ya hasta sus fantasías de tirarse a la medusa le parecían mínimas comparado a lo que sentía ahora.

Blanco y negro se juntaban, volviéndose uno.

Pronto ya no daban para más, sintiéndose derrotados, exhaustos. El orgasmo llamó, haciendo que Kuroha arqueará la espalda y Konoha, se recostará en el frío suelo por completo, eyaculando dentro de Kuroha, y este último entre ambos.

Pasados unos segundos de respiraciones alteradas e intentos por regularizarlas, Kuroha se dejó caer al lado de Konoha, los dos bañados en sudor.

–Se sintió bien, Kuro, te quiero. – y sin que el de cabellos negros lo esperara, uno sus labios en un roce simple, que reflejaba la inocencia que le quedaba.

"Pumpum"

¿Qué era ese sonido?

Se llevó una mano, hasta su corazón, sintiendo como este de la nada de había acelerado. Al igual, sentía sus mejillas arder.

Ah, esto tenía que ser una broma.

–Como sea. – al separarse, se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada.

–Kuro…

– ¿Ahora qué quieres?

– ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?

* * *

><p>Lamento si quedo muy corto, pero siendo mi primer trabajo aquí, puuuueeees... Ya ven xD<p>

Ah, bueno, las criticas **contructivas** son bienvenidas.

Esta historia también fue publicada en un foro, con mi otro nombre de usuario, por las dudas: •_Haru-chan~_•

Gracias por leer~ Cuidense!


End file.
